A Jealous Matsuda
by Lawlia
Summary: PWP Matsuda decides he wants a piece of L, while he's already going at it with Light. Competitive sex. All I can say is that a popsicle is involved.


**A Jealous Matsuda** (the 30-minute speed smut fic.)

_Rating: M for Mmmmfapfapfap.  
_

_Pairing: LightxLxMatsudaxPopsicle._

_[Characters and artwork do not belong to me, but the buttsex does.]_

_In this fic: Bondage, possibly offensive kink, popsicles._

_POV: Matsuda._

__________________________

On Tuesdays, the task force gets an optional day off. Of course, they all take that to their advantage.

This time, I wanted to see exactly what was so "optional" about it.

I expected Light to come to Ryuuzaki's hotel room as he usually does; he practically lives there. What I want to know is, does Ryuuzaki take this day off, too? It didn't seem to add up - if Light comes every Tuesday still, do they just work alone?

I stumble into the hotel room in my usual uniform, expecting to see Ryuuzaki's bum planted in that imperial red armchair of his. I close the door behind me; no bum, but an open bedroom door to my right. "Eh...?" I figure maybe Light was late, and Ryuuzaki was using the bathroom (which means he would be human). My cheeks turn red upon this mental tangent, so in the lonely awkwardness of being in this hotel room unattended, I wobble into the kitchen and fidget in the fridge. I notice a few half-emptied bottles of wine.

"Haaa...I didn't know Ryuuzaki drank," I laugh to myself, a bit passive and strangely unsurprised.

I hear a choked whimper erupt from the bedroom. My eyes widen and I grab a small table lamp, dramatically wielding it like a sword in case a rapist was in the bedroom, and I was his buttsex-bait. I lunged at the bedroom door and squeal like a clothed Bruce Lee.

Coal black eyes widen quickly in my direction and I notice it's just L looking at me from the bed, lying on his stomach. You know, kind of naked. I breathe a sigh of relief, nothing fishy going on here.

...Wait, what the fuck?

"Ryuuzaki." I put the lamp, that I thought would have been cool to smack a rapist with, down on the floor. "Are you like... being raped, and stuff? Should I run and hide?"

I see his eyes glare at me in reply, insulting my intelligence, and his butt wiggle in the air impatiently. Woo... That sure is a naked butt.

...Jesus, am I high or something?

Before I get a chance to tally up how much weed I smoked in high school and college, and apply their possible hallucinatory effects on my brain right that second Light's clothed body emerges from the bedroom's bathroom.

I strike a dramatic ninja pose, and in this very awkward moment, I don't know what else to do but defend L's vulnerable, naked... delicious body. "DON'TWORRYRYUUZAKI I'LLSAVEYOU!"

...

A collective silence from the two doesn't do much to help my ego right now.

Light glances over at L and they share a provocative, intimate stare. That's not fucking fair. Why does Light get the intimate stare? I want the intimate stare. "I mean, I was trying to save your ass!"

"....."

YeahdidIsaythataloud? Stupid, stupid Matsuda. If I had a puppy tail, it would be between my legs right now. Actually, it would be directly up my ass.

Speaking of directly up ass, Lights got a pretty popsicle, and he's totally ignoring me and sliding it somewhere I can't see.

"Also not fucking fair." I pretty much don't care at this point what I blurt out loud. L's face, as I noticed passively was a bright shade of pink and he was looking at me and restraining from Light's icy treat. "Ahh...not in front of him...nnhh, Light-kun..." He almost looked embarassed that I was here. Light didn't seem to care, he just wanted L's treats right now. I want L's treats too, dammit.

"What do you mean, not in front of me?" I whine defensively, still standing cautiously in the doorway. I can do naughty things with popsicles too.

I throw a bitch fit and stammer back into the kitchen, rip a grape-flavored popsicle from the freezer, and stomp back into the room. L's face curiously turned back to me and he cocked his head to the side, almost looking frightened. For some reason, the blushing cheeks and quivering eyes caused an instant pleasure to sweep over me like in those clich yaoi fanfics. Not that I read them.

I felt empowered and frisky.

I grinned and shook the popsicle in the front of L's face and he lifted an eyebrow, probably wondering what the hell I was doing. I'll show him, I can turn him on better than Light ever could.

All the while, Light was still teasing L from behind, his face between his thighs to lick up the melting sugary mess. Suddenly L cried out in response to his touch and his eyes squeezed shut. His bound and tied body began thrusting forward slightly at a steady pace, and I realized what that damn popsicle was doing to him.

Pay attention to me, dammit!

I grunt to myself and touch the bottom of the detective's chin nervously, causing him to lift his tear-and-pleasure-filled eyes to mine. Looking down on him like this, it makes my knees weak... because I feel such power over the younger man. Mmm, he's younger than me.

I decide to use my cockiness while it remains in me, and with his chin still on my fingertips I part his wet pink lips with my thumb, pushing the popsicle into his mouth.

His face turns redder, and I chuckle.

"Are you seriously trying to move in on my Ryuuzaki?" I hear Light's stubbornly-laced mumble directed towards me. I nod at him cheekily and look back down at my little plaything, whom I notice has taken a liking to the grape rod so much that he seems to be performing oral sex on the thing. My pants get ten times tighter.

I pull it from his mouth only letting him have the tip, and watch his tongue trace around what he can reach, until his body is pushed forward violently and it almost hits the back of his throat. Light has two fingers inside him already, and he's eyeballing me with such possessive hostility that I am taken aback. The flawlessly pale, tight young body in front of me arches a little and he lets out a muffled cry of pleasure and pain. Muffled, of course, because of the popsicle shoved down his throat. Which is dumb, it should be my dick by now.

Removing the popsicle from L's mouth, and giving it a seductive lick of my own, I smirk at Light and set it aside. And not lifting my devilish glare from his, I unzip my pants and the tip of my cock immediately finds its way to L's lips. Light's fingers thrust into him harder, I can tell... He's accepted my challenge.

It's on, bitch.

My kick-ass competitive flair is interrupted by stabbing pleasure, as L's taken it into his own hands to speed things up. Against my own willpower my eyes clench shut and my knees go weak again, and I just have to look down at this. L's tongue traces along the underside of my cock and his half-lidded eyes are locked on mine. God damn, he looks delicious.

Apparently he thinks I'm delicious too, hell yes, because he then inhales my cock to the very base and I feel his throat vibrate with a pleased moan, which makes every drop of blood in my body rush to my hips all at once. If he was any better at this, I would fear that his sexual history was longer than the American Constitution.

Just when I thought I had forgotten Light's greedy ass was even in the room, my cock is ravaged by an even longer, louder moan. The bastard had pushed his enormous dick into the fragile toy we were reluctantly sharing, and I could tell L was on cloud nine by the way he was hungrily thrusting his hips back onto him, while practically swallowing my manhood like some holy feast. Was he unaware that he was stuck in the middle of pure male-on-male territoriality?

"Nnhh, Ryuuzaki... you're so tight..." He leans forward and whispers into his ear, but whispering loud to enough to rub it in my face that it was his cock sending those trembles through L's body. Fucking jerk. L purrs in response, but I don't care because Light's thrusting is pushing L's wet mouth up and down my shaft. He looks up at me with his tight little mouth wrapped around my manhood.

Oh god, the eye contact... what is he thinking behind those erotic eyes? I had to catch myself from collapsing onto my knees, so I leaned forward and rested my hand on the foot of the bed, tangling my other hand in his messy black hair. I tug a little, still not losing eye contact with him and I feel almost ready to cum, and it's apparent that L can tell because he nods and purrs on my cock more, looking at me with an excitement I never thought I'd see from the quiet detective. We were the only two in the room.

A smacking noise snaps me back from my heaven and as I look up I see Light's palm on L's ass, and he's looking at me ferociously... as if saying "He's mine, you thief." Thrusting into him a little more rapidly, he smacks his ass possessively once more, and what's weird is his eyes are still locked on mine, staring, glaring, cursing me for moving in on his prey. He wasn't about to lose this fight

Fucking douche.

I pull Ryuuzaki's head forward onto me and I think I'm choking him... So I hold him there and wait for him to struggle. If he's into the kinky stuff, and please oh God let him be, this will give me an edge. I don't know what else to do.

At that moment, he stops breathing, his body trembles and he releases a shocking amount of white fluid onto the bed and his stomach. His eyes are frozen wide open and he clamps his lips onto me harder. I can't tell if he's feeling pleasure or fear right now, but he definitely, definitely just came... Did I win?

I hear Light laugh softly.

He speeds up his thrusts into our lover, and fuck, he's intent on making him cum again. Hell no, slutface.

I do the only thing I can think of, and lean forward to kiss Light on the lips.

To distract him, of course.

What I didn't expect was the welcoming kiss offered in return. In fact, he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and shove his tongue into my mouth. What I didn't expect was for this to turn L on more, to have two men violating him and making out with eachother at the same time. If anyone was getting what they wanted right now, it was L. And Light, that fucker was getting his jollies from this too... because his unbridled thrusts reached their peak speed and right when I thought I had won again my breath caught in my chest and my thoughts tangled and the sentences in my head collided into oneincomprehensiblethought. I felt my entire tense and tremble, those little lightning bolts of pleasure wracking my body, as well as an embarassingly high-pitched moan that were muffled by the kiss.

I felt L sweetly swallow my cum and purr one more time, he sure was happy.

I watch him and Light soon follow after me, and without my cock in his mouth I got to hear what L sounded like in pure ecstasy.

And our silent war of territory was brought to an end.

I watch L stand up and wipe some of my excess cum from the corner of his mouth, wink at us both and turn around to get in the shower.

"Guess what, Light-kun... Matsuda-kun."

We look at him silently, curious.

"I kicked both your asses."

____________________________________________________________  
_D'oh. I totally forgot I was eating a sandwich when I was writing this._

_This is the first time I've actually posted something on here, even though it's nothing special. I won't pimp reviews but if the people likey this kind of smut, more will come. :]_


End file.
